legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylden warriors
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} Hylden warriors, also known simply as Warriors, were a Hylden enemy class encountered in Blood Omen 2. They were first seen in Chapter 9:The Device and were again encountered in Chapter 11:The Hylden City. Hylden Warriors (A Hylden speaks to a Hylden warrior behind a stack of containers, in a hall where two human slaves work nearby.)Hylden: "But we still have need of them."//'Hylden Warrior:' "Their smell, cousin, it is unbearable."//'Hylden:' "When you kill them so quickly, the work slows, and our bretheren will be longer in joining us."//'Hylden Warrior:' "That is true."//'Hylden:' "Be patient, cousin. Soon we will have no further need to work in secret."//'Hylden Warrior:' "And the smell will be gone forever." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (A Hylden warrior speaks to another Hylden just before the door to the Gate.)Hylden Warrior: "It cannot matter. It is too late. We are destined to win this battle. So it is known to us all."//'Hylden:' "But who, of us, knew that one of his cursed race would come this far? This disturbs me."//'Hylden Warrior:' "We need only be vigilant, cousin, to prevail. He cannot kill us all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "A cut-scene shows two Hylden in the distance. One of them appears to be a Warrior, and he's coming right for you! Block his attacks and use Immolate to take care of him." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 74 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 were combat specialised Hylden troops featured in Blood Omen 2. Kain encountered the Warriors when he descended into the Device in Chapter 9: Into the Depths and again in the Hylden City in Chapter 11: The Living End. Presumably among the elite of the hylden armies, the warriors were some of the deadliest enemies Kain fought during his quest to destroy The Device and the Hylden Gate. Despite their emaciated appearance, they could take a beating, requiring several strikes to put down. They were also extrodinarily swift and agile, and had several special attacks; rivalling or even surpassing the Lesser Demons, (which they often worked with) in terms of deadliness . The most notable physical features were a pair of bone like protrusions on their arms that were nearly as long as they were tall. These 'bladed arms' functioned as effective weapons and could be employed offensively or defensively. Warriors often used their 'bladed arms' as a weapon, enabling a swift and devastating Unblockable attack, where enemies were targeted and quickly impaled with both blades, causing large damage and giving little advance warning of the attack . Notes *Like the Hylden Scientists, the Hylden Warriors are unnamed in game. They are however referred to as "Hylden Warriors" (A Hylden speaks to a Hylden warrior behind a stack of containers, in a hall where two human slaves work nearby.)Hylden: "But we still have need of them."//'Hylden Warrior:' "Their smell, cousin, it is unbearable."//'Hylden:' "When you kill them so quickly, the work slows, and our bretheren will be longer in joining us."//'Hylden Warrior:' "That is true."//'Hylden:' "Be patient, cousin. Soon we will have no further need to work in secret."//'Hylden Warrior:' "And the smell will be gone forever." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (A Hylden warrior speaks to another Hylden just before the door to the Gate.)Hylden Warrior: "It cannot matter. It is too late. We are destined to win this battle. So it is known to us all."//'Hylden:' "But who, of us, knew that one of his cursed race would come this far? This disturbs me."//'Hylden Warrior:' "We need only be vigilant, cousin, to prevail. He cannot kill us all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. in scripts and in the ''Prima Guide'' "A cut-scene shows two Hylden in the distance. One of them appears to be a Warrior, and he's coming right for you! Block his attacks and use Immolate to take care of him." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 74 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Debug information labels them "hylwar". Hylden Warrior.jpg|Hylden Warrior Hylden Warrior2.jpg|Hylden Warrior2 Hylden Warrior 3.jpg|Hylden Warrior 3 Hylden Warrior 4.jpg|Hylden Warrior 4 Hylden Warrior 5.jpg|Hylden Warrior 5 Hylden Warrior 6.jpg|Hylden Warrior 6 Hylden Warrior 7.jpg|Hylden Warrior 7 Hylden Warrior 8.jpg|Hylden Warrior 8 Hylden Warrior 9.jpg|Hylden Warrior 9 Hylden Warrior 10.jpg|Hylden Warrior 10 Hylden Warrior 11.jpg|Hylden Warrior 11 Hylden Warrior 12.jpg|Hylden Warrior 12 Hylden Warrior 13.jpg|Hylden Warrior 13 Hylden Warrior 14.jpg|Hylden Warrior 14 Hylden Warrior 15.jpg|Hylden Warrior 15 *Artwork by Steve Ross for ''Blood Omen 2'' depicts the Hylden Warriors as one of five Hylden Castes planned for ''Blood Omen 2''; Hylden Scientists can be seen in the illustration, but the other castes are unidentifiedSteve A Ross Artist Website - Blood Omen 2 Project. *Both the Hylden Scientists and Warriors can be seen in 'suspended animation' in special pods in Chapter 9: The Device; though the exact purpose of these is unclear . The unusual nature of the Warrior's bladed arms (similar to those of The Shield Guardian) has led to speculation that they or their weapons may be artificially created or genetically engineered. *Though not seen in the Demon Realm, the Hylden Warriors are perhaps the most likely Hylden variant seen thus far to have made up the Hylden Army that the Sarafan Lord threatens Nosgoth with in the final chapters of'' Blood Omen 2'' Sarafan Lord: "It matters not. The Gate remains open, and even as we speak, my army, the likes of which this soft world has never seen, prepares to enter. Nosgoth is still mine for the taking." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. See Also *Hylden References Category:Hylden Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies